Electric razors are in wide use today. They typically include replaceable rotary-type razor heads which have a plurality of blades. These blades rotate underneath a circular screen that separates the blades from contact with the user. When the screen is pressed against a user's skin, the blades act to clip hair which extends between the screen openings, thereby "shaving" the person.
These electric razors are extremely useful and popular, often being portable and battery-powered. Their construction is so durable that they can last many years.
However, the rotary razor heads which are used with the razors do not have the same useful lifetime as the rest of the razor. The razor blades become dull and often need replacement. In certain instances, these razor heads need replacement several times in one year.
The replacement costs for the rotary heads are high, sometimes equaling the cost of the whole razor. Such costs tend to encourage users to buy new razors rather than just the replacement heads. This is both wasteful and expensive.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide apparatus and methods for sharpening rotary razor heads, thereby reducing both costs and waste.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved apparatus and methods for applying forces to objects, such as the blades on a rotary head razor.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent in the description which follows.